


Free

by FayJay



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackfic, dialogue-only. A take on the 'Jedi-turned-into-mindwiped-pleasure-slave' cliche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

"What do you wish, Master?"

"Please stop calling me that."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"..."

"..."

"And you stop kneeling too. Um. Look, it's going to be five days before we arrive at Coruscant, but once we get there the healers are going to be able to sort out that mind wipe in no time. Until then – until – I do wish you'd stop looking at me like that."

"I exist to please you, Master."

"No, no you don't! That is – oh, Force, there's no need to look so stricken, Mas – um. I don't suppose you remember your name? No? No. Never mind. Oh, DO stop staring at me like that! I didn't mean – this is much more complicated than I expected. Yoda was right."

"I do not please you."

"You do please me! I've been searching every corner of the galaxy for you for six standard months now, and I was never so happy to see another sentient being in my life. But – ah – you do not NEED to please me. I mean – ah. That isn't why I bought you."

"Master?"

"Look, this is all very complicated. I can't tell you too much right now, because I don't want to confuse matters any more than they already are confused, and this isn't my area of expertise. But – you have been mindwiped. You had another identity before – before the time you remember. Before the slave pens. Your enemies did this to you. I'm taking you home, where they can unlock your memories – because they're still in there somewhere, not wiped right away. So. Right. You are an honoured guest on my ship. You are not a slave. I didn't buy you for – for pleasure."

"I do not please you."

"...this is going to be a long five days. Please, Mas – ah, I'm going to call you Qui-Gon, okay? Right. Because it's your name, whether you remember it or not. You are a free man. You don't need to 'please' anyone. That's – um. Oh. Er. Please let go of my thigh."

"..."

"...and – ah – that too. Right. Yes. I'd really appreciate it if you could let go of, ah, that. Please. Now."

"But your flesh is rising to my touch."

"...embarrassment leads to anger. Anger leads to the Dark Side. Right. This is fine. I can do this. Look, Ma – ah – Qui-Gon. Never mind –_ oh!_ Ah – never mind about what my, er, flesh is doing. Just let go of it. Please?"

"It would please you if I let go of your member?"

"...damn. Yes it would. And – _oh, Force! _Look, although you don't exist to please me, I'd really appreciate it – oh! Damn it! I'dreallyappreciateitif,justasafriendlygesture,youcouldletgoofmypenisnow. Please."

"..."

"Thank you. That's better."

"I am an unworthy slave."

"You're not – damn it, you aren't listening, are you? Typical. Stubborn, unco-operative – um. You never used to look at me like that. It's very disconcerting."

"You are very beautiful, Master."

"Well, that's neither here nor – do you really think so?"

"This slave would not lie."

"That's very – hang on, you're just saying that to please me. You don't need to do that, Qui-Gon. Truly."

"This slave would not dishonour his master with falsehood. You are very beautiful, Master. You are young and straight and fair. It would be an honour to serve you. To service you."

"..."

"Have I displeased you? Must I be punished?"

"No! No – that – I – um. I think I'm going to go and have a lie down now. Yes."

"May I come with you, Master? I am skilled in the arts of –"

"NO! Thank you. No thank you. Um. I'll be fine. Alone. Yes. You just – ah, entertain yourself. However you, er. Yes. Right. Your bedroom is through that door. Make yourself at home. I'll be going."

* * *

"What the – what are you – get off! Stop that!"

"I am sorry, Master. I thought only of your pleasure. You called out my name in your sleep, and I could see that your body hungered for the touch of another."

"Can we just – you still haven't let go, Qui-Gon. _Please_ let go. Please? Thank you. Er. Can we just assume that, even if my, er, flesh rises, as you put it, that I don't want you to touch it. Or any other bits of me."

"Is that an order?"

"No! I mean yes, but – er. Yes. It's an order. Although you aren't really a slave, you know. I'm not your Master, Qui-Gon. In fact, ironically enough you're actually _my_ Master. Or were, until two years ago. Um. I do wish you'd stop looking at me like that."

"I was – your – Master?"

"Yes. Funny old Universe, isn't it?  That expression really is most disconcerting. Um."

"And I am a free man?"

"Yes! Yes, you're a free man. Do you remember Coruscant? Yoda? Mace? Is any of it coming back to you?"

"I am a free man."

"You are a free man!"

"I do not have to take anyone's orders?"

"No! No, truly you do not have to take anyone's orders. Well, except the Council, of course – we're all servants of the light, but that's not the same thing. You're a free man, Qui-Gon. You choose your own bed partners."

"I choose my own bed partners."

"That's the ticket!....You're still looking at me like that."

"..."

"What the – what are you – why – oh! But, really, you don't need to – weren't you listening? Oh, Master! Please, you don't know what you're doing! You don't have to – OH! Force!"

"I choose my own bed partners. Your body is willing."

"I – uh – Oh! Damn. Well, yes, that would be the result of being head over heels – _Force!_ – in love with you, and having combed the galaxy for you and finally found you oiled and naked and in chains, which was very VERY distressing, but also unexpectedly sexy – Mmmph! Oh! And now having - you - willing - to do whatever I want. I'm only – oh! Mmmmph! – only human. But – this is – I'm taking advantage of you, Master."

"You are – in love with me?"

"Did I say that? I did, didn't I? Damn. Er. Well. Er. Damn. Yes."

"You find me desirable?"

"FORCE, Yes!"

"I am a free man?"

"Yes."

"I am doing what _I_ want. And you clearly want it too. I cannot see the problem."

"...You're very – uh – persuasive. But – Mmmph! Look, honestly. This is A Bad Thing. Please stop."

"..."

"Thank you."

"You are strange."

"This whole situation is strange. Where did you learn – oh."

"You look sick!"

"Excuse me, I just, I have to – "

* * * 

"I am sorry I offended you. Are you ill? Please let me in."

"You haven't offended me."

"You have been in the 'fresher for half an hour, Master. You were vomiting."

"Yes. Sorry. I just – sorry."

"..."

"I'm so very sorry I didn't find you sooner. I'm sorry. I wish I'd killed them all. And** I am not your Master,** Qui-Gon. You are a free man, damn it. You are a Jedi Knight, not some cheap - I'm sorry I let you down."

"I do not understand you."

"..."

"Won't you come out of the 'fresher?"

"I'm just going to stay here for a while and meditate, okay?"

* * * 

"I made you some tea, Master."

"I am not your master."

"Obi-Wan. I made you some tea, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you, my friend. That was very kind - just put it on the table. I'll just be a moment."

"What are you writing?"

"I'm writing my report to the Council."

"..."

"..."

"Can we talk about last night, Mast – um. Obi-Wan?"

"Very well. I - oh! Er. I think I would find this conversation easier if you put some clothes on."

"You are sure? It is warm enough on your ship..."

"Please. Clothes. Now."

"..."

"..."

"Better?"

"Thank you."

"So, last night you said you did not want me to touch you?"

"I do not want you to touch me."

"Even though you find me desirable, and I find you desirable?"

"I – um. Look, Qui-Gon, if you want to touch me – like that - when you have your memories back – well, then we'll see. And if you don't, that's fine. I honour you and love you, as a Master and as a friend, and part of that love is desire. We have never spoken of this, but – yes. Still, desire is only one part of my love, and not the most important part, and I've made peace with the knowledge that you do not desire me in return."

"But –"

"No. The real you does not desire me. Because of what you've been through, you don't know your own wishes, and everything is - tainted. You don't know yourself, and you don't know me. They did this to you, and I am finding it very hard to release the hatred back into the Force. I'm finding it very difficult to be at peace with what they have done. I'm also finding it very difficult to concentrate on being at one with the Force and Doing The Right Thing when you're walking around half-naked and looking at me like I'm made of chocolate. Um."

"I have made you unhappy."

"You have never made me unhappy. You are the best and brightest living soul I have ever – it's not you that has made me unhappy, Qui-Gon. It's just very hard."

"Yes. I can see that it is hard - If you will let me, I could -"

"NO! That _really_ wasn't what I meant. Um. Ah. Look, I know this is all horribly complicated, but please – please just don't touch me like that again. Unless – and I know this isn't going to happen, but – unless you remember who I am, and who you are, and what we are, and you _still_ want to touch me. Then you can do anything you want. Anything. I'm yours, body and soul. But not now. It's just too – please don't."

"You don't want me to touch you."

"Right. Right. Let's both keep reminding ourselves of that, okay? Meanwhile - I'm going to have a cold shower. Alone. Possibly for the next five days."

* * * 

"That's it, Qui-Gon! Coruscant!"

"This is our home? It looks very beautiful."

"It is the home of our Order."

"..."

"Could you possibly take your hand off my knee, do you think? Please?"

* * * 

"Very well done, Padawan of my Padawan!"

"Thank you, Master Yoda. It's been – it's been interesting. The healers _are_ going to be able to help him, aren't they?"

"Help him they will. Worry should you not."

"Okay. Good. And – ah – will he remember everything that happened while he was a slave, do you think?"

"Remember he will. Hard it will be, but strong he is, able to bear it. Good for a Jedi Knight, humility can be."

"I suppose so. But - Master Yoda, we _must_ do something about the slave trade. I know that the Council has its reasons and its ways, and that I am not privy to all its decisions, but – it is an abomination, sir. It is the work of the Dark Side, breeding suffering and cruelty and – we must do something."

"Patient you must be, Knight Kenobi. Time there is."

"But – well. Yes, sir. You're sure he will be all right?"

"Certain I am. Stubborn he is. Unsuited to the life of a pleasure slave."

"Yes."

"Shag him, did you?"

"Master **Yoda!**"

"Heh. Curious I am. Want you he does, and want him do you, and alone were you both. A bet have I placed."

"**Master Yoda!**"

"A stick up your ass, you have, Knight Kenobi. And not in a good way."

* * * 

"I see you have finally perfected that flying kata, Knight Kenobi. Neatly done."

"Master Jinn!"

"There is no need to kneel, Obi-Wan. I did not mean to interrupt your training."

"Master – you look yourself again! I was afraid – after so many weeks - but you look yourself. Thank the Force."

"The healers tell me I have made good progress. It is still strange. I have had a singularly humbling experience."

"I am so sorry, Master. I should have found you sooner, I should have –"

"No more of this! Obi-Wan, I owe you my deepest thanks for returning me to myself. I am a servant of the light. I had lost my way."

"I – yes, Master. I am glad to have you back."

"..."

"Master?"

"Body and soul, you said?"

"..."

"What if I still want to touch you, Obi-Wan? You are a Knight now. You are a grown man. You know your own mind."

"..."

"You _are_ very beautiful, you know."

"..."

"I remember who you are, and who I am, and what we are – and I still. Want. To touch you."

"..."

"Very much. And the reasons why I never did – I don't think they apply any more, Obi Wan. I think – perhaps you understand how I felt, when you were younger. That it would have been very wrong, even if you thought you wanted it, because you were still dependent upon me. But – you are your own man, now. You are a Jedi Knight. You have a right to make your own choices, Obi-Wan. If you want me, I am yours."

"..."

"Mmmph!"

"..."

"...I take it...that's...Oh!...a yes, then?"

* * * 

"You know, Master Windu has this room booked for the next work out slot...mmmph... wouldn't you rather take - this - somewhere - more - private?"

"No, Master. Because that would involve stopping - doing - this."

"Oh. _Oh! Force! Obi-Wan! Damn, that's good!_ \- Fair point, well made."

* * * 

"What the...?"

"Sorry, Mace. Er. Got a bit carried away. Right. We'll be going."

"Told you I did! Cash should you hand over! Now!"

"Damn."

~FINIS~ 


End file.
